Dark Waters
by rijane
Summary: Shadows played over curves and Beth's skin held the moonlight. The last of fabric fell and hairpins tinkled, clear as her next breath in Mick's ear.   "Come on in, Mick, the water's fine."


Title: Dark Waters  
>Author: rijane<br>Rating: R  
>Author's Note: To redwinter101, a very long time after her birthday! Written ages ago, but failed to post apparently. I fail. Again.<p>

"You're sure Josef isn't coming home?"

"Yes. He's in Detroit."

"Detroit?" Beth laughed.

"Buying back an old business," Mick shrugged off his jacket and bent to roll the cuffs of his pants to his knees. He sat at the edge of the pool, the moon caught in dark waves.

He heard the clatter of heels on tile, then Beth's feet, a dancer's step to the edge with him. Mick pushed his lips against silk, her thighs tight beneath.

She crouched next to him to run a hand through the warm water.

"And the freshies are gone?"

Mick brought her palm to his mouth.

"The only heart I hear is yours."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Beth stood, eyes darting. One strap dropped, then the other. One last look and the purr of her zipper falling and she was in scraps of linen and lace. She paused.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Ladies first."

"Uh-huh," Beth moved away from him, to the stairs, reached the clasp of her bra and let it drop. Shadows played over curves and her skin held the moonlight.

The last of fabric fell and hairpins tinkled, clear as her next breath in Mick's ear. The water parted for her, smooth skin sinking into the depths. Then a splash as her head dipped back. She bobbed back up, floating, head, heart, hips and hair faint below the surface.

"Come on in, the water's fine."

That velvet voice. Mick wanted to curl up in the sound of her. Two fingers freed the tie. Shirt up and over. The belt flew, whistling in the night air. He didn't bother with the business of buttons - the pants were off and he was in.

She'd gone from floating to a languorous back stroke. Arm up and back, cutting into the water, back rolling and flashes of flesh rising above. She flipped forward and it was a hint of pale hills cutting through the water. Back across the pool without a breath, until she was a foot shy of Mick. She gave a quick gasp before diving down, then there was a school of lips, hands, darting all around him.

Beth sprang to the surface, bouncing up and wet against him.

"Gotcha!"

"I didn't plan to run."

Her lips met his, the faint hint of chlorine between them. He had to stop himself from biting down against the warm skin and turning the water red with blood. For now, for him, her naked body against his was enough. A shiver shook her dripping body, water hitting Mick.

He a path back down, over shoulders, teasing the tops of her breasts lightly, then gripping her at the waist. He pulled her close and the pungent smell of the water on her skin sent a flash of memory over him. Beth in her sun, tan skin broken only by tiny bikini, legs dangling in the water as she laughed at the words of some man flitting through her life while he watched from afar.

But tonight, tonight, she was his in the moonlight, all of her. He scraped teeth gently down her naked body, pausing where the water lapped at her hips. Mick let his thumbs play over the curve of the bones.

"Mick, Mick, Mick, mmmm," Beth arched her back and he rose again. His mouth wound its way up as his hands teased below. As one finger teased her too far, she gasped and wobbled.

He caught her at the waist and lifted her out of the water. Beth wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock pulsing and the water licking at them both. She leaned back, stretched out before him. The water washed over her skin in unexpected beats. Her hair danced in a crown around her. He felt his fangs fall at the sight of Beth floating in front of him and feeling of her warm against him.

"You're all wet," he growled and whispered his fingers along her ribs, down her waist.

"Yes I am," Beth flexed her hips. Mick began the rhythmic push and pull into her until they were beating together, the water's waves following them.

"Beth, my Beth," he groaned. He curled his fingers against the small of her back. She edged out of the water and the shimmer of the water fell from her, legs gripping him tighter. A moan came from her and he felt her muscles tense around him. He held on, just a few moments more, counting the andante rhythm of her heart, watching her chest rise and fall until one gasp nearly sent her sinking. She rose with a splash, everything shifting. Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's shoulders, hands scrabbling at his back as the tremors rocked through her.

As they held each other tight, dripping and half-submerged, Mick gave a final thrust, following her with growl of his own. They stayed together for a moment, until Beth shivered and Mick sank below the waterline. He gently untangled them from each other. They moved to the steps. Mick sat and moved Beth between his legs, her back to him. She let her fingers play along the dark surface of the water while he caressed her stomach. Mick rested his lips at the back of her neck.

"You know, Josef also has a pool table..."


End file.
